


Baby It's Cold Outside

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, remember that time back in may 2018 when i predicted hot springs camilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You introduce Secret Santa to the Order and you have to figure out a gift for Camilla





	Baby It's Cold Outside

You stared down at the scrap of paper in your hand that told you which Hero you had been chosen to get a gift for. Secret Santa had been your idea, a fun tradition from your world that you thought would be a fun way to encourage the Heroes you summoned and trained to form stronger bonds and learn about each other. Sharena wholeheartedly supported the idea, and Alfonse and Anna also thought it would be worthwhile to share with the Heroes. You suspected they wanted to bring a piece of your world here to you in Askr, and it would normally serve as a nice distraction from the constant battles and homesickness that plagued you when you let your guard down.

That was, of course, until you saw that you had pulled Camilla, Princess of Nohr, the Bewitching Beauty.

It wasn’t that you disliked Camilla at all - in fact, you found yourself most at ease when in her presence. However, the idea of getting her a gift and potentially getting her something she hated, causing her to not speak to you? That you feared.

You spilled what was on your mind to Sharena - technically you weren’t supposed to tell anyone whose name you had gotten, but she was your best friend and would know just what to say to help.

“Well,” Sharena said, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs, “there is one thing that I remember Camilla mentioning that she missed from Nohr. If I had to choose a gift for her, that’s what I would get!”

Your eyes widened as you realized what she was referring to. Given how busy you were with summoning, training, and commanding during battles, most of the conversations with the Heroes about their worlds tended to go in one ear and out the other, no matter how you hard you tried to pay attention - your mind just always happened to be elsewhere. This time, though, you knew exactly what she meant.

“Trying to convince Anna is going to be the hard part, but… it’s the best idea I’ve got! Thanks Sharena!” You ran out of her room to search for the Commander, leaving the princess of Askr to grin to herself, pleased that she had helped you.

~

It took a lot of haggling with Anna and a bit of bribery, but you managed to pull it off with time to spare. The hardest part was keeping the Heroes away from your present, as it wasn’t something you could just wrap up and hide in a closet or under a bed.

Two weeks from the day that everyone who wanted to participate had pulled names, the Heroes were all gathered in the main courtyard to exchange presents. You watched as Gaius brought out a cake for the child version of Tiki that was taller than she was, while Elise and her summer variant began to braid Titania’s hair.

It was a nice scene - none of the Heroes were arguing, for a change, and apparently even the Grimas had put aside their squabble with the Awakening Heroes. Though you were pretty sure you saw male Grima spike the punch - you mentioned it to Alfonse softly as you made your way through the crowd, searching for a certain princess.

You found her chatting with her brothers. Xander, Leo, and Corrin all seemingly found other things that merited their interest as you approached. Camilla smiled widely at you.

“Y/N!” she said, and your heart skipped a beat. She was one of the few Heroes that rarely referred to you as “Summoner”, preferring to use your name. Still, it wasn’t something you were accustomed to.“Aren’t these festivities marvelous?”

“I’m glad you think so, Camilla,” you said, managing a smile. “And as much as I hate to take you away from the festivities, I do need to ask you to accompany me.”

“Whatever for? The party is here, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but… I couldn’t exactly bring your present here.”

Her interest piqued, Camilla let you lead her from the courtyard and further into the castle. Though she didn’t show on the outside, she was actually really excited that you had been the one to pull her name.

You led her down two hallways and stopped at a room that she realized had not been there before. “Are you ready, Camilla?”

“Of course, darling. Would you like me to close my eyes?”

“If you want.” She did, and let you guide her by the hand into the room. “Okay… Open your eyes.”

She was greeted by the sight of a bathhouse, almost an exact match to what she would find back home in Nohr, but with a few Askrian touches. “This… this is…”

“I-I remember you mentioning that you missed being able to relax in a bathhouse, so I thought I would try and bring that here to you! D-do you lik-” You were cut off by Camilla picking you up in a hug.

“Oh, it’s wonderful, Y/N! I’ve never been so happy!” You were blushing, and not just because of the way she’d picked you up to hug you, which had your face pressed into her shoulder and her chest pressed against yours.

“I’m so glad!” She put you down, and you smiled at her. “Well, I’ll let you enjoy the bathhouse. It will be open to everyone in a week, but part of your present is that you’ll get it to yourself for now.” You turned to walk away, but Camilla’s hand on your shoulder stopped you.

“Why, Y/N,” she said, “aren’t you going to join me?”


End file.
